1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP), and is generally classified as either a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is removed when a power supply is interrupted. A volatile memory device includes an SRAM (static random access memory), a DRAM (dynamic RAM), and an SDRAM (synchronous DRAM). A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device which retains data stored therein even when the power supply is interrupted. A nonvolatile memory device includes a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a FLASH memory, a PRAM (phase change RAM), an MRAM (magnetic RAM), an RRAM (resistive RAM), and an FRAM (ferroelectric RAM).